halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Halo Fanon:Good Articles/Nomination
The Good Articles project (or GAP) is a community effort similar in function to that of Featured Articles seen on other wikis. The primary goal of this project is to promote any and all articles on Halo Fanon deserving of attention and recognition. Unlike the Fanon of the Month competition, anyone, including the article's creator, may nominate a page to become a Good Article. While there is no limit as to what sort of content may be nominated, each nominated article is required to abide by a series of minimum standards set by the panel. Guidelines Before nominating an article for "Good Article status", one must identify that all of the requirements below are met with no exceptions. If candidates do not abide by these minimal requirements, the article will be removed from the nomination process. Panel members are asked to double check articles prior to expressing their opinions about it, making sure that the article infact does follow all of the required guidelines. Only three articles are allowed to be nominated per month for any particular writer, which even includes non-self nominations. This reduces the amount of awards given out and ensures that people aren't being egotistical. List of Requirements #Information articles (i.e. biographies, weapon and vehicle profiles, etc.) must be at least 15,000 bytes in length. ##Introduction must have a minimum of 80 words. ##Order of templates should be as followed (if applicable marked by "•"): ###Era (•) → Writer → Under Construction/Feedback (•) → Infobox (•) → Quote (•) → Introduction ##Article must feature at least two images, one of which in an infobox if applicable. #Short stories must be at least 10,000 bytes and 70,000 bytes for novels. ##Pictures are not required at the top but would be recommended. ##Order of templates should be as followed (if applicable marked by "•"): ###Era (•) → Writer → Under Construction/Feedback (•) → Infobox (•) → Introduction summary (•) → Story #Created at least two weeks prior to nomination to prevent a writer from flooding the nomination page. #Contain good grammar, spelling, and conventions. #No red links should be present in the article. Red links inherent in a template used on the page do not affect article status. Link to Halopedia and/or Wikipedia if you do not desire to create a fanon element. #'Halopedia —' #'Wikipedia —' PAGENAME #Proper categorization of the article/story. #Content on sub-pages relating specifically to the nominated page is viable for consideration towards earning Good Article status, but must be titled as "(Main Article Name)/(Sub-Page Name)". This is so wikia's formatting automatically recognizes it as a sub-page and generates a link back to the main article at the top of the sub-page. ##Sub-pages must conform to Good Article requirements for categorization, redlinks, spelling & grammar, and include a Writer template. Sub-pages do not have individual image requirements. #Article/story must not have a history of significant non-canon friendly or rulebreaking. Voting Only members of the Panel are allowed to vote to give an article it's Good Article status or take it away. Votes must be followed with a paragraph-long statement containing their opinions on the article, corresponding vote, and their signature. However, any user is welcome to submit their comments on each of the nominations. Comments must relate to the nomination and have at least a single sentence to reduce crap from filling a nomination. Panel members are asked to use the following templates in order to place their votes. Note that a neutrality template has not been created due to the lack of need for one in this group. Unlike most voting, panel members analyze an article's every detail from beginning to end, where an opinion as to the future status of it will be determined within a few minutes. * * Note: Panel judges are not permitted to vote neutral. Any neutral votes will be counted as "oppose". An article will receive Good Article status if it receives at least 4 supporting votes. An article will not receive Good Article status if it receives at least 3 opposing votes. If an article receives 3 supporting votes and 2 opposing votes, the panel will personally come to a circumstantial consensus. If the panel takes longer than a month to vote from the date of nomination, the result will fall in favour of the majority even if there is only a single supporting or opposing vote. Even if the outcome of a nomination has been decided, any remaining judges are encouraged to still voice their opinions. Related Pages Internal *Good Articles *Nominations page *